kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Axis
02:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)02:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)~~Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history. Claim for power KEEP THIS ON THE BOTTEM OF THE LIST edited on 1/10/09 by Dax >.< hey! boken edited this! (not anymore he didn't) now edited by gamer097 >:) PWNDED (ah i've been PWNED by TEH EPIC D: on another note, guys I (Daxter) made this section. partially cause it was clogging Matt's section. OH TEH NOES!! CAN WE JUST FINISH THIS "CLAIM FOR POWER" AND SAY DAXTERX2 EDITED THIS? geez..... that's all folks! edited on 1/13/09 by hmmmmmmmmm. matt dont delete others claim for power, you arent cool.....(gamer097)(heh, Katie was here~)(and so wasnt matt) i thought this got deleted.. guess not! cool. edited on 1/28/09. GO ZERO AXIS!!!!!! edited on 2/2/09 by Gamer097 as i was bored as hell becuase i was sick and i couldnt do anything...Katie+Gamer = ♥ (blesses ZA wiki page with my awesome presence~Daxter)By the way....what the HELL? who puts that there -_-(okay I saw it who goes around putting up shit like that about kitty?~Katie){edited by Roze 2/14/09} lala hi pplz ^.^ <3 (Apperently Boken) (OMG you people are SICK! it says Bottem of the list this is the top :O Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. TarynDarkwind The backup moderator, incase the new most active mod needs help. MiMc A regular of the room, a new moderator. Caused quite a ruckus when she became a moderator, most namely among her "friends". Enjoys being a moderator, and still spends most of her free time in ZA or helping out users in other rooms. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in London, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Regulars 1234gel A quite (quite for Zero Axis)regular that loves gaming, Nice person all around. not very dramatic, but if you get to know him, you should become his friend............. :D Bokenbow A regular on Kongregates number one most dramatic chatroom. he's a pretty uptight person that doesn't take no for a answer, then tells you to take off in his own secret language! (He has a problem spelling.)He also has a magnatism to Trouble. Nice spelling on magnetism there boken -.- FFS boken, stop trolling other people's wiki pages! You've gone too far this time. Gamer097 Yet another regular To Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually trys to fake stupidity although, he isnt really fakeing, people just think he is. you should add him as friend, and he will most likely add you. TEH EPIC. Also he is dating Dax's sister. Dungen2345 Yet Another regular on Zero Axis, bleachers, and sloth. She is one tough cookie , I can tell you that, but shes truely a nice person. Unless you get on her bad side, then you gotta run for your life, she loves most mods but cant stand mimc. usually hangs out with kikai74, zilflap, zaraki, and elgrifo. She usually never adds anyone. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dungen2345 Kittysune She is smart and a very kindhearted person that tries to keep peace in Zero Axis. She has a lot of friends on Kong and adds practically anyone. Kitty also is a psychic and has plans of taking over the world. She is somewhat weird, and LOVES popcorn. She is also very talented with digital art and loves playing Pokemon games. She is usually pretty laid-back, but if you get on her bad side, you are in serious trouble. Unfortunately, she has been very stressed, busy, and has a lot family issues (Like divorce) lately, so she is unable to come on anymore. DaxterX2 A user thats been in Zero Axis for a while. Is in an epic points war with MiMc, and is currently winning it because MiMc is too busy moderating. So has moved on to points war with Kikai74.(epic win.. >.>) Easy to get along with but just don't piss him off. Being on the bad side of him would not be good for you. Ask the rest of the regs they would know from experience. He has one of the best non-moderator profiles out there, along with some funny quotes too. His alt rooms are Difference Engine and Digg Mark 1. His profile length might soon match that of Dragily's. You will almost always find him in Zero Axis, if not, then Digg Mark 1. Also you will probably see him on Idle 2 Konquest, or IdleKips!! Kikai74 The dramatic of Zero Axis. Makes more than enough for us to keep busy with! He is one of the most non-shuting up, coolest, most awesomest person on the chatroom (guess who is typing this!). He Also has this really neat Kirby Club that you can join, talk to him for more detail. He plays a lot of games, so talk to him for help as well. A well respected Artist! (Also, quite egotistical.) Katie94 Daxter's sister, respected by quite a few, though she is usually quiet.She's never on much anymore.. She sometimes,however likes to start fights, and other times, stop them. Generally easy to get along with. Also been going out with gamer097 since the end of December. hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. Is quite chatty and also questionable by many (utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 m's in an attempt to make people he was kikai, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by emily_greer. add him. Yinyang13 Really funny and nice. Even though hs nice DO NOT try and piss him off.Hes also dating Black_Roze. Other Regulars Black_Roze Loves all her friends and cares about everyone thats nice to her.Willing to be friends with most anyone.Usually nice but can a bitch if shes in the provoked.Very random and some times weird.Loves smores. ^.^ She is dating yinyang13 and is part pshycic and people claim she has mental issues because shes constantly hyper and always in the mood to run in circles.She LOVES her music so never try and keep her from her mp3 or she'll rip ur head off.She loves to hugs random people. TheAltofDaxterX2 'Nuff said "hes a realy good pearson at heart, just like the original"-Mimeko Lame People (sorry DM1 D:) rockarockalrot cyber-er,spammer,flamer(both probably ((flamer)) ) Hated by pretty much everyone in Zero Axis, and has his fair share of mutes/silences and bans. which he just avoids via alts. Not a someoneyou wanna be friends with. Havent seen him in a long time though. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners